The usual theft-proving of cars is effected by locking the steering column. For different reasons, the bold of this steering column locking device is not so dimensioned that it cannot be broken using the steering wheel. Therefore, drivers often use further theft-proving devices.
The present invention is directed to create a device for theft-proving of vehicles, which is well visible and cannot be overruled so easily by a thief.
In accordance with the invention, the device for thief-proving of vehicles comprises a two-part-club-shaped body having a thickened end and a shank with a slimming end, the body halves being pivotably connected to one another at the slim end, whereas the other, thickened end being shaped mouth-like having recesses, which register to one another, a lock being housed within the one body half at the transition between thickened end and shank, the lock registering to counter-parts at the other body half.
The device which is to be fastened to the steering wheel for theft-proving can be seen very well and should discourage possible thieves. If all the same a thief gets access to the interior of the vehicle and should overcome the steering column lock, he will not come into the position to steer the vehicle, since the shank of the device hits at the driver's seat and the window. Also if these hindrances were overpowered, the steering wheel cannot be fully turned, since the shank in every case hits at the beam of the door. If the thief cuts through the steering wheel, in order to remove the device, the steering wheel is destroyed. Since the device can be made up of steel, it is hard work to cut it through; by fillings within the shank provision can be taken that the shank cannot be cut through so easily.
For different types of vehicles such as trucks and onmibusses different sizes also with respect to the mouth width are possible.